State of dreaming
by WinteerKw
Summary: Quiza solo mal interpreto las cosas. Quiza solamente fue coincidencia. PERO PORQUE DEBE DE APARECER UN BEBÉ EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO? [Humanstuck]


vv

_"Saben no es la primera vez que siento esto por el. Verlo trabajar, salir, entrar a su departamento… Es un castigo._

_Maldigo mí suerte al haberme enamorado de mí propio compañero de piso. No fue su culpa, quizá yo mal interprete las cosas entre nosotros, su buena voluntad me enamoró de el._

_Hoy a salido con una de sus amigas Aradia, el verla me desgarra el alma. Saber que fueron algo y que a pesar de que terminaron siguen saliendo cómo nada…"_

La puerta de la habitación sonó. Eridan salió de sus pensamientos y dejó su laptop de lado, se levanto de la silla de su escritorio y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba la razón de su sueños mojados, de sus pesadillas de todo.

-Ed, traje comida sí quieres esta en la mesa-

Seguido de esto el geminis fue a encerrarse a su cuarto.

_"Yo jamás le diría que lo amo. No mientras este vivo. Bueno eso es incierto pienso en el todo el tiempo, sí supiera de la pila de fotos que tengo de el seguramente seria tachado de acosador, cosa que no avergonzaría admitir para nada."_

Tomo la portátil y camino hacia la cocina tomo el recipiente con la comida. Al abrirlo comenzó a sonreír cómo idiota.  
Era ensalada, eso lo sonrojo cómo colegiala a la que le regalan su flor favorita. Sollux sabia que Eridan era vegetariano y aunque el no, cada que salía y le traía comida de ese tipo solo hacia que Eridan se enamorase más de el.

* * *

**apocalypseArisen** [AA] comenzó a trollear a **twinArmageddons**[TA]

AA: Deb0 darte las gracias.

TA: porque?

TA: Diigo, te ayude con el 2udoro2o e2e pero de ahii no veo otra razón.

AA: Buen0 se p0dria decir que p0r es0

AA: Sin embarg0 se que te deb0 ayuda c0n l0 de ya sabes quién! 0_0

TA: Debo deciirte que 2ii, creó que acerta2te de nuevo al iir aquel re2taurante.

TA: Ojala pudiiera e2tar ahii abajo para ver 2u reacciion.

AA: Buen0 n0 l0 c0n0cere muy bien del t0d0

AA: Per0 imagin0 que tendrá una cara de felicidad tan… a su manera. 0_0

TA: Bueno en e20 tiiene2 razón.

TA: Lo he pen2ado mucho.

TA: Creo que ya e2 hora.

AA: Suerte! 0u0

**twinArmageddons **[TA] Dejó de trollear a **apocalypseArisen[AA]**

Apagó el móvil y lo dejó en su mesita de noche, estaba dispuesto a decírselo cuando un grito se escucho desde abajo. El moreno salió disparado hacia la cocina. Se acerco tratando de ser disimulado, se acerco al marco de la puerta de la cocina y comenzo a escuchar.

-Cómo que te han dejado un recién nacido en la puerta?!-

-Fef respira-

-NO ESTÉS GRITANDO QUE NUNCA SE CALLARA-

-Voy para allá-

El rubio de lentes colgó su móvil y tomo las llaves de su auto y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando el geminis se le atravesó en el camino.

-A donde vas Ed?-

-A casa de Feferi, es importante-

_"Nunca he sido así, pero me molesta que Eridan vaya con Feferi, no es que me caiga mal. Pero se que a el le gusta ella y eso me pone mal"_

Dejó pasar al acuario y se le quedo mirando desde la ventana. Llevaba la camisa negra de siempre y unos pantalones de pijama con motivos de magos, este se subió a su auto y arrancó; el pelinegro quería ir con el, solo para asegurarse de que nadie tocara a su pescadito.

_"Demonios Feferi un bebé!, espero que puedas controlarlo"_

Avanzo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga. Era miércoles a las 11:44 pm no había precisamente tráfico pero lo semáforos tardaban demasiado.

Llego por fin a casa de su amiga y cómo el pensaba el bebé estaba hecho un llanto así cómo su amiga.

-Fef pero que es esto!, es solo un bebé-

-Eridan he hecho todo lo que hacen en las películas pero no se calla-

-Le cambiaste los pañales-

-cada 10 minutos y sigue llorando-

-Le diste de comer?-

-Sí… pero me lo tiraba encima-

Dijo la rubia señalando su blusa manchada.  
Eridan tomo al bebé en brazos

-Y se supone que las mujeres son las mejores en esto- dijo arrogantemente, tomo con cuidado al bebé y le comenzó a arrullar. Feferi veía la escena era cómo sí fueran padre e hijo. No tardó mucho tiempo en el que el bebé se durmió, lo volvió a poner en los brazos de Feferi.

-Llamarás a la policía?-

-No estoy segura… que les diré?-

-Que más! Obviamente les tienes que decir que estabas en casa cuando encontraste al bebé-

Antes de que Feferi pudiera hablar tocaron a su puerta. Eridan se levanto con la esperanza de que fuera la madre, incluso tenía seleccionadas las palabras exactas para regañar a la mujer por su desconsideración. Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta ahí estaba su pequeño dolor de estomago (en el buen sentido de la frase).

-Sollux que demonios haces…-

-Necesito hablar contigo!-

-Pero que!?-

El geminis entro a la casa tomando las llaves del auto del acuario y saludado con la mano a Feferi que veía todo desde un sillón con el bebé durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos.

Sollux se acercó a ver al niño, realmente había estado espiando la escena desde la ventana del comedor. Conocía tan bien a Eridan, sabia que en sus planes futuros estaba ser padre; aunque el siempre dijiese que odia a los niños. Recordó la escena; sí Eridan fuera mujer y el se casara con Eridan tendrían unos lindos niños o al menos el eso pensaba.

-Hey sol creo que es tarde vamos a casa-

Mencióno el acuario sacando de sus pensamientos a Sollux, el cual ya había pensado hasta en su boda ficticia con un Eridan con pechos.

-Feferi te veo cansada quieres que el tonto y yo nos llevemos al bebé?-

La nombrada realmente deseaba que se les ocurriera eso, no es que no tuviera dotes de madre, pero contrabajo podía cuidar un pez y a otro ser humano pues no.

-Claro-

Contesto sonriente, Eridan rodó los ojos y Sollux le hizo una mueca para que se acercara y lo tomara.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de la chica y se fueron en el auto de Eridan.

-Me seguiste verdad?-

-No es necesario contestar eso Ed-

-Por que?-

-Eridan podemos hablar en casa?-

-cómo sea-

Sollux conducía y en cada alto que pasaba no podía evitar mirar a su amor platonico jugando con las manitas del bebé. Era jodidamente hermoso, las ganas de besar a Eridan se hicieron muy presentes, es que el solo verlo, le producía lo mismo que sentía de niño cuando veía un juguete, lo quería a toda costa y solo para el.

Pasaron varios tramos de la calle, a pesar de que no estaban lejos de casa, Sollux había decidido tomar el más largo, pues Eridan se había dormido con el bebé en brazos y el quería grabar en su mente la escena.

Llegaron a su apartamento, Sollux estaciono el auto, encendió la luz que está dentro del coche y le tomo una foto con su teléfono celular. Se sentía lleno de jubiló, uno de sus sueños preciado (bueno no en realidad más bien su fetiche) ya estaba cumplido; movió a Eridan del hombro para despertarlo, pero el problema del acuario es que tenía sueño profundo. Eran las 12 am , no había nadie más que ellos a las afueras del edificio, obviamente era la oportunidad, Sollux se acerco hacia el rostro adormitado del acuario, tomo su mejilla con su palma y deposito un beso, lo cual silenciosamente despertar al Ampora, este correspondió sin abrir los ojos, el pensaba que era un sueño o algo hasta que el geminis intensificó el beso, pero Eridan se quedo sin aire y se separó.

Eridan se quedo viendo al captor a los ojos, los dos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas, entonces Sollux abrazo a Eridan y a su pequeño _"hijo temporal"_. Sin decir nada los dos salieron del automóvil y entraron a casa llendose cada quién a su recámara.

El rubio improviso un nido con sus millones de bufandas y un par de almohadas y dejó ahí al bebé, aún no creía lo que acaba de pasar,pero la verdad estaba cansado, solo quería tirarse en la cama e irse a los brazos de morfeo. Y así lo hizo pero antes de irse completamente sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y se iban a Derse junto a el.

* * *

Carmi, morail mia, si lees esto, ya puedes quitarme la amenza pls?

{{KS


End file.
